


I Thought I Had It Figured Out

by ChristopherIAmToBe, TotallySamanthaToBe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, But He Is Loved All The Same, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, ENJOY IT, Hoping it's not crap, I Don't Even Know, I imagine he got around before HYDRA, Is that honestly a surprise though?, James "Bucky" Barnes is Not a Virgin, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, hawkeye is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherIAmToBe/pseuds/ChristopherIAmToBe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySamanthaToBe/pseuds/TotallySamanthaToBe
Summary: Tony has feeling for Steve. He thinks that he's fallen for him, but then Steve's best friend, Bucky Barnes walked into his life.Steve has feelings for Tony. He thinks that he'll make Tony his in no time.His BEST FRIEND just HAD to ruin his chances. Now he has to fight for Tony's love and affection, which irks him to no end.Tony is caught up in the middle of their war and he'll have to choose one or the other, but things are easier said than done...Warnings! Boy x Boy! There also may be triggers so read at your own risk!Comment all throughout the story of who you think Tony should end up with.  I will be keeping track of the score throughout all chapters.This story has been taken from my Wattpad account and is going to be updated here too!Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChrisIsBro3Anyways, enjoy!~Christopher





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I took this story from my Wattpad account to be posted here because I thought that it was worthy of being my first story on AO3. I at least hope that you all feel the same. Ehehe... *sweat drops*

Chapter 1 - His Best Friend

 

 

"Tony! We're here!" Steve called. Tony came out of the kitchen, coffee in hand and stared. "This is Bucky, my best friend!" Steve motioned to a man with a metal arm. Tony nearly dropped his coffee. 

 

"Oh my God!" He said. Tony ran up to inspect Bucky's arm. "Can I see your arm?!" He asked excitedly. Bucky blushed harshly. 

 

"Sure...?" He said softly. ' _Shit... Oh shit... He's really hot... He's sexy and adorable! That's a killer combo..._ ' Bucky stared at Tony for a moment before taking off his shirt. Tony squealed like a high school girl as he examined Bucky's arm. 

 

"Oh wow! This is the best piece of tech I've ever been able to study!" Tony said. You could practically see his eyes turning into hearts. "JARVIS do a scan!" Bucky blushed even more, if even possible, dirty thoughts running through his head.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was glaring at the two of them. He wanted to show Tony off to Bucky, hence why he wanted him to meet Bucky first. Tony was supposed to pay more attention to him, not Bucky. ' _Dammit... I've got to stop them..._ ' 

 

"Ahem..." Steve cleared his throat rather loudly. Tony looked up and blushed, noticing he lost control. 

 

"Sorry..." He said, clearly embarrassed, stepping away from Bucky. 

 

"It's fine. You're one of the few that has seen my arm and hasn't taken off running." Bucky said, giving Tony one of his best smiles. He was annoyed that Steve had interrupted them. He was enjoying all the attention.

 

"Oh, okay then!" Tony said cheerfully. Bucky winked at him and Tony blushed a bright red. 

 

"Well, how about we get something to eat? Bucky, would you like to help me cook?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. 

 

"Sure." He said. 

 

They went to the kitchen, leaving Tony alone, while Tony sat on the couch and decided to watch some TV and give the two men some 'bro time.' While cooking spaghetti, Steve decided to talk to Bucky about Tony. 

 

"So, you seem to like Tony..." He began. 

 

"Oh no... You like him too, don't you?" Bucky groaned. ' _Dammit... Just what I needed! Some damn competition!_ ' Bucky thought sarcastically. Steve nodded.

 

"I do like him a lot. I suggest you back off, got it?" Steve growled. Bucky laughed.

 

"You never could scare me, Steven. I won't 'back off.' I am going after him too. Just watch me steal him away!" Bucky said, a smug look on his face. Steve took a deep breath. 

 

"Just you wait... I will make him MINE!" Steve hissed. Bucky nodded.

 

"Yeah, you do that. Good luck!" He said, winking at Steve. 

 

This was going to be a very stressful week...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are going to be copied from my Wattpad account. After that, updating may or may not be slow due to having to write chapters on Wattpad and then transfer them to here. Sorry! *sweat drops*

' _Dammit, Bucky! You fucking prick!_ ' Steve's thoughts were screaming in his head. Bucky had gone right under his nose and asked Tony on a date! HIS TONY WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH BUCKY! He was beyond pissed. 

 

"Tony, where are you?" Steve called. JARVIS told him that Tony was in the lab. 

 

"Over here, Steve!" Tony called. He was under one of his cars, grease covering his shirt and some oil smudged on his face. He came out from under it and smiled at Steve. "What do you need, Stevie?" He asked sweetly. Steve blushed harshly. 

 

"I need you..." He said quietly. Tony blushed and yelped when Steve picked him up and pinned him on his back over the car. He leaned down to kiss him when he felt a fist smash into the top of his head. 

 

"Get the fuck off of him..." Bucky hissed. Now he was pissed. He was preparing to gloat about his achievement to Steve when JARVIS told him what Steve was up to. JARVIS was afraid for Tony. He thought Steve's actions would cause him to get hurt. 

 

"Bucky, let's be reasonable..." Steve said quietly. He looked down at Tony, who honestly was terrified. It showed all too well. 

 

"I think I should just leave you two alone for a bit..." He whispered, slipping out of Steve's grip and running up the stairs. Steve roared in anger. 

 

"Look what you did! You scared him off!" Steve yelled.

 

"Me?! You were the one pinning him to the hood of his car! You scared the shit out of him!" Bucky yelled back, doing his absolute best not to punch his best friend in the face.  Steve growled. 

 

"Shut up! You've wounded me, Bucky. You asked him out on a date!" Steve said, he was slowly moving himself to tears. He didn't want to cry, but soon he wouldn't be able to help it. 

 

"Oh get over it! There will be plenty of opportunities for you to ask him on dates. Quit whining, Steve. He has feelings for both of us." Bucky said, slightly amused. Steve's head snapped up at that. 

 

"Wait, what?" Bucky had his attention now, for sure. 

 

"He likes us both. He doesn't know who to choose. You still have a chance but don't think this is me backing out." Bucky said, sighing. Steve smiled brightly. 

 

"Aww, you do care!" He said, hugging Bucky. Bucky patted him on the back gently. 

 

"If you ever pin him down like that again, I swear I'll skin you alive!" Bucky hissed, turning around and leaving the lab. Steve wasn't as angry anymore, obviously. He did still have a chance and he wasn't going to turn it down. He would do whatever it took to one-up Bucky, that's for sure. 

 

\-------------

 

Tony saw Bucky coming out of the elevator. He was worried.

 

"You two didn't kill each other, right?" He asked, afraid of the answer. 

 

"No, nothing got physical." Bucky answered. "Are you okay?" He rubbed Tony's shoulders gently. 

 

"Yeah... I'm fine... It's just, Steve caught me by surprise... I didn't know he... Felt that way, too." Tony said softly. 

 

"Yeah, we're rivals when it comes to you, Darlin'." Bucky said sweetly. Tony giggled.

 

"Oh, I see." Tony said softly. Bucky hugged him close. ' _I really like him... I don't want Steve to have him... But there is a possibility... No... Probably not..._ ' He got lost in thought, snapped back to reality when Tony poked his cheek. 

 

"You going to let me go?" He asked. Bucky stared at him for a moment. 

 

"What? Why?" He whimpered, pulling him closer.

 

"So I can get ready for our date, silly." Tony replied. Bucky yelped and let go of Tony quickly. 

 

"Yeah, of course, Darlin'. Be quick now." He said, cheerfully. Tony nodded and walked to his room. He picked out some nice but casual clothes and took a shower in 15 minutes. He then styled his hair and changed, popping a mint in his mouth, just in case. 

 

"Bucky?" He called. "I'm ready..." 

 

"Okay, me too." Bucky said, appearing in front of him. He looked very attractive with a brown sweater and some blue skinny jeans on. He had on some black combat boots and his hair was straightened. Tony blushed and smiled up at the taller male. 

 

"You look amazing..." He whispered, breathlessly. 

 

"Not nearly as amazin' as you, Darlin'." He whispered, hugging Tony close. Bucky let go of him after a minute and held his hand. They went to a cute little cafe and sat down at a table for two. 

 

Bucky got them both some coffee and they started to talk. Bucky learned little about Tony, noticing he seemed afraid to answer some questions. He was afraid to open up to people, he didn't trust others. 

 

He did learn that Tony liked sweets and that he also liked watching stupid drama shows like The Bachelor to fall asleep to. 

 

He asked why Tony needed TV to fall asleep and he seemed to tense up for a moment. 

 

"Well... I have a lot of trouble going to sleep because my brain doesn't have an off switch. It keeps solving random equations, at least 5 every second, and I think of hundreds of possible outcomes for multiple different situations. I think too fast for others to understand that I already have thought out everything so that I actually know what I'm going to do. That's why I go against Cap's orders in battle sometimes." Tony said, hesitantly. 

 

Bucky felt his heart break a little. What was making Tony so afraid to open up to others? ' _I need to find out, dammit..._ ' Bucky stared at Tony, who fidgeted under his gaze. He obviously disliked others staring at him. 

 

"Why are you so afraid to say what you really think? What happened that made you afraid to trust others?" Tony looked mortified. 

 

"I... Um..." He was saved from answering by the waitress. 

 

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asked sweetly, winking at Tony. Tony blushed and looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. 

 

"How about... A slice of red velvet cake and a slice of cheesecake." Bucky suggested. "Sound good?" Tony gave a short nod, freezing when Bucky reached over the table and held his hand. He relaxed in a moment and smiled at Bucky, making his heart melt. The waitress scowled but nodded. 

 

"Will that be all for you today?" She asked. Tony nodded. 

 

"Yes, that's all. Thank you." He said softly. His voice was shaking slightly and he gently removed his hand from Bucky's. 

 

"The reason why I'm afraid of trusting others is because a business partner of mine, Obadiah Stane... He betrayed me. He was selling Stark weaponry to terrorists. That's when my company stopped making weapons. I found out he was trying to kill me, but instead it lead to my capture and being tortured in Afghanistan. 

"There was shrapnel going to my heart and so the doctor they kept there strapped me down and cut open my chest to put an electromagnet  that was powered by a car battery in my chest to keep it out. There were no pain medications, sedatives, nothing. I was awake. 

"Then they tortured me. Waterboarding and the like. They tried to force me into making weapons for them, instead I built a suit of armor to escape. The doctor died, brave guy... He was a good man...

"I hiked across the desert for a bit until a military chopper picked me up. I was there for three months. Obadiah was close to me. He ordered the Ten Rings to destroy the car that I was travelling in. All the soldiers in it died. I just took a picture with one of them, he was pretty young.

"Obadiah then saw my Arc Reactor as valuable to him so he decided to paralyze me and rip it out of my chest so he could use it in his own suit, based off the one I originally made. I almost died... There are other reasons why I can't trust others easily but... They're for another time..." Tony explained it all as calmly as he could. Bucky's eyes widened.  

 

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, kissing Tony's hand gently. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I would never do that." Tony smiled at him.

 

"Thanks... You're one of the few people who now know basically what happened there. Rhodey knows and now you know. None of the Avengers, nor S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what happened. I do hack their files regularly and change whatever I want on my information." Tony said softly. "I can explain everything in full detail another time... Just not in public..." Bucky nodded.

 

"Of course." Their cakes arrived just then. The waitress slipped Tony a piece of paper, which happened to be her phone number, winking at him and glaring at Bucky. Tony blushed and crumbled it up when she left, throwing it in the trash. 

 

"If you're taking me out on dates from now on, James, I suggest you get used to that type of behavior... People act like that around me all the time." He said, sighing. Bucky laughed, patting Tony's shoulder. 

 

"It's okay. I don't mind because clearly you're not interested." Bucky replied. Tony laughed and nodded. 

 

"Clearly..." He said, slowly intertwining his hand with Bucky's. Bucky was tempted to snap a picture and send it to Steve, saying 'Success!' but decided against it. 

 

They ate their cake while engaging actively in small talk and Bucky paid for the meal, despite Tony's protests. 

 

"I asked you out, I was asking to pay. You said yes." Was Bucky's given reason. Tony couldn't really argue with that, no matter how much he wanted to, so he just accepted it. On the way to the tower, Bucky kissed his cheek and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, Tony, I'm always here for you." Tony smiled brightly at these words. 

 

' _Damn, if cute could kill... He would have been the only human left on Earth..._ ' Bucky thought. He loved seeing Tony's real smile. He didn't want to see any fake smiles on Tony anymore. Maybe he could bring him into the habit of showing his true emotions more often... It would be a lot of work, but it would be worth it. 

 

When they made it to the common room in the tower, Tony had let go of Bucky's hand. He was not really one for public display of affection. Clint was already howling. 

 

"How'd your date go, Stark?" He asked, a smug grin on his face. Tony was silent for a moment, taking deep breaths. Bucky could see tears that he refused to let go starting to well up in his eyes and was upset by the damage Barton had caused. 

 

"You shut up!" Bucky hissed venomously. Clint's smile turned into a frown and he looked away. 

 

"S-sorry..." He mumbled. Tony gave Bucky a weak smile. 

 

"Thanks..." He whispered. Bucky nodded at him. 

 

"No problem." Bucky replied. With that, they parted ways, Bucky excited for the next date and Tony feeling a little more confident in confiding in others. 

 

Tony was improving, Bucky noticed, but he hoped Steve didn't cause him to regress. He would discuss the things he learned with him, so Steve didn't mess up with him. He wouldn't talk about Afghanistan, because he obviously didn't want to tell the others yet. He would keep that a secret for now. 

 

Bucky felt that he could help Stark improve further in learning to take down his walls and building up trust with his teammates. He was excited to help him and talk all about what he knew and what he'd learned since his escape from Hydra's clutches. He was so much happier now, without them in the picture. 

 

They had tortured him, wiped his brain of all his memories and forced him to kill other people. Many were innocent. They had done nothing wrong. He could s`2`till remember their faces. He wished he didn't sometimes but he did. There was nothing he could do about it, since it was out of his control. 

 

He was glad Steve had found him a place to stay. Steve was pretty excited for Bucky to finally meet Tony. He talked about him all the time, it was so obvious that he really liked Tony. ' _Ugh, should have paid more attention to what he was saying..._ ' Bucky thought, walking down the hall to Steve's room. He waited a moment before knocking, collecting all his thoughts. 

 

And finally, he knocked, ready to talk to his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 - Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am going to post this today. I have no idea if anyone will actually want to read this but hopefully you all will enjoy it. There will be hints of Tony's past in later chapters. Hopefully you guys will vote on who you would like to win, though this may be a completely different atmosphere than most fanfiction websites. I really enjoy comments showing support so if you would be so kind as to leaving those, thank you! <3

Tony was nowhere to be found, no matter where Bucky looked. He even asked Steve! Steve helped him look and they found nothing. Finally, they asked JARVIS where Tony was. 

 

"Sir is in his lab with Dr. Banner." JARVIS said, his tone giving away that he was 100% done with Steve and Bucky's shit. 

 

"Well, let's go see him, Buck." Steve said, patting Bucky's shoulder. Bucky scoffed. 

 

"Bruce is with him. That means no fighting. Bruce is extremely protective over Tony." He replied. Steve nodded. 

 

"Yeah... Okay..." He said, turning a shade or two paler than normal. 

 

"I'm afraid neither of you have clearance to access the lab." JARVIS said, sounding annoyed. Both men looked around, trying to find a direction to look. 

 

"WHAT?!" Bucky and Steve yelled in unison. They looked at each other for a moment. 

 

"Can you ask Tony if we can have clearance?" Steve asked. 

 

"Please?" Bucky added. JARVIS sighed. 

 

"Hold on. I will ask Sir for you." He said. A moment later, the elevator opened. "Sir has given you access." 

 

"Thanks, JARVIS." Bucky said, racing Steve to the elevator. Bucky won and tried to close the door on Steve but it didn't work, as JARVIS wouldn't allow it. 

 

"No more fighting or else I'll tell Sir about it!" JARVIS threatened. Both Bucky and Steve immediately straightened up. 

 

"Alright, alright! No more fighting, just please don't tell Tony!" Steve begged. Bucky nodded vigorously. 

 

"Yes, please don't tell him." JARVIS sighed again. 

 

"I suggest you be very careful what you do from now on." He suggested. Both men nodded. 

 

"Of course." Bucky said.

 

"No problem." 

 

When they got down to the lab, Tony was laughing at something Bruce said, but they didn't see where he was.

 

"Uh, hey guys." Steve said casually. He tried not to make it obvious that he was nervous. Bucky was pretty nervous as well but much better at hiding emotions. Bruce looked annoyed. 

 

"Hey..." He said. "What are you two doing in Tony's lab?" Bruce got straight to the point. Steve chuckled nervously. 

 

"Well, we wanted to see Tony." He said softly. Bucky nodded. 

 

"We wanted to hang out with you two and try to understand your 'science'." Bucky added. 

 

"I seriously doubt either of you could even begin to comprehend a fourth of science." Bruce said bluntly. 

 

"Oh, ouch. That hurts, Bruce." Bucky said, faking a wounded heart. 

 

"Apply ice to the area of the burn." Tony's voice came from under one of his cars." Bruce started giggling. Tony appeared at that moment. 

 

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. Bruce hugged him tightly. 

 

"They ruined our Science Bros time. Now they're going to come in here constantly. They'll ruin it forever." Bruce whined. Tony laughed and hugged Bruce back. 

 

"No they won't. They only have clearance once they ask, Brucie. No need to worry!" He said, booping Bruce's nose. Bruce giggled again. 

 

"So what exactly do you guys do down here?" Steve asked, his anger flaring up. Bruce was totally flirting with Tony! 

 

He actually wasn't. They were best friends so they were often playful like this with each other. Their relationship was strictly platonic, but of course Bucky and Steve didn't know this, nor did they care to find out before jumping to conclusions. 

 

"Science!" Bruce and Tony said in unison. The geniuses looked at each other and laughed while the other two men glared. Bucky and Steve would admit that they were jealous. Bruce seemed much closer to Tony than they were. 

 

"So, what did you two need?" Tony asked, raising a brow. Steve nearly died from it. 

 

' _Oh God, he's so cute..._ ' He thought. Bucky was barely holding it together, wanting to launch himself at Bruce and throw him out of the way so he could kiss Tony. 

 

"Well, like we said, we wanted to hang out with you guys." Bucky said softly. Tony nodded. 

 

"Well, if you really want to, then you can." He said slowly. 

 

Bucky and Steve said on the surprisingly comfortable couch in the lab and watched Bruce and Tony closely, making sure to restrain themselves when they saw what they assumed was flirting, though it was just two best friends being friendly with each other.

 

Bruce didn't know why they were examining him. Especially when he touched Tony. He noticed they would suck in a breath and glare at him when they thought he wasn't looking. All of a sudden it made sense. They were competing with each other for Tony's affection. They thought he was  **flirting**  with Tony. He grinned wickedly. 

 

' _This is going to be fun._ ' He thought. 

 

"Hey, Tony. Can you come here?" Bruce called to the other genius. Tony came running over to him. 

 

"What do you need, Brucie?" He asked quickly. Bruce could barely suppress a smirk.

 

"I just wanted to hold you for a little bit. Is that okay?" Tony stared at him for a moment before nodded. 

 

"Yeah, sure." He said, winking at Bruce to imply that he knew what he was trying to do. 

 

"Aw, you're sweet. Come here." Bruce said, hugging Tony tightly. He was able to pull the genius down so that Tony was sitting in his lap. He could see Steve and Bucky tensing up out of the corner of his eye. Tony had to bury his face in Bruce's neck to keep them from seeing his smile, Bruce could feel it against his skin. 

 

"Ahem..." Steve tried to clear his throat loudly without being suspicious. "Is this something you guys normally do?" He asked. Tony and Bruce nodded at the same time. 

 

"Oh yeah, we love to cuddle with each other, right, Brucie?" Tony said, nudging Bruce in the side, gently. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Bruce said, barely able to contain his laughter. Tony could barely keep a straight face, seeing the expressions of the two super soldiers. This was hilarious, priceless even! 

 

"Bruce... Do you and Tony ever... Do anything besides cuddling?" Bucky asked, his voice lower than normal. 

 

"Depends on what you're asking." Bruce said, winking at Bucky. Both super soldiers looked appalled and the two geniuses finally lost it. 

 

"You should see your faces!" Tony gasped. He could barely breath because he was laughing so hard. Bruce was having a similar reaction. All at once, the super soldiers were livid. 

 

"That was just an act?!" Bucky yelled.

 

"We were getting ready to attack you, Bruce!" Steve growled. The two geniuses continued to laugh until they were literally rolling on the floor, finally having gotten most of the humor out of their system. 

 

"That was totally worth it, eh, Bruce?" Tony said, nudging his science bro. Bruce nodded, breathless. 

 

"Totally." He agreed. 

 

"Steve, Bucky, Bruce and I are friends, best friends. Our relationship is strictly platonic. We're just pretty friendly with each other." Tony explained, a serious look on his face. The super soldiers didn't even try to hide their sighs of relief. Tony almost started snickering again. 

 

"Well, that's great. We don't need any more competition." Steve said softly. He obviously hadn't meant for that to be heard but Tony gasped loudly. 

 

"You actually said that out loud." He said, surprised. 

 

"Oops..." Steve whispered. 

 

"Well... I think we've spent enough time in the lab today! Let's go, Steve!" Bucky yelped, grabbing Steve's hand and running up the stairs. 

 

"What a bunch of weirdos." Bruce said, poking Tony's cheek. Tony nodded. 

 

"Right?" And with that, they resumed their work as if they'd never been disturbed in the first place. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Why Wouldn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my fanfiction is somewhat acceptable... /).(\

It annoyed Tony to no end that they couldn't just admit they didn't want to go or wanted to leave the two super soldiers alone with him. 

 

Here they were, the three of them, in the living room. Tony felt uncomfortable as Bucky was sitting to his right and Steve was to his left, both glaring at each other occasionally. They decided to watch a movie called Love Locks. The acting was absolutely terrible and everything was so predictable.  **(A/N: Legit, watched this movie in my Adv French 2 class... Go watch it and you'll laugh your ass off! Quality acting right there! XD)**

 

Tony could laugh every now and then at how terrible the emotions were portrayed and such, only when he felt Bucky and Steve relax, the tension gone for a few minutes. It would come back every time one of the men would move. 

 

Bucky was slightly aggressive and put his arm around Tony's shoulders, causing Steve to get angry - Bucky knew he would be - and Steve responded by doing the same, trying to inconspicuously nudge Bucky's arm away. He failed miserably since Tony noticed the two fighting, causing him to remove both their arms. This had gotten annoying pretty quickly. 

 

Eventually, Bucky needed to use the bathroom. When he left, Steve was silent for a moment. 

 

"Hey, Tony?" His voice was quaking, as if he was afraid to speak to him. 

 

"Yes?" Tony responded.

 

"Do you like me?" Steve asked timidly. Tony stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, nodding. Steve seemed somewhat relieved but still tense. 

 

"Like a friend or as something more?" He asked. Tony sighed, still keeping a smile on his face.

 

"As something more, but I like Bucky that way too. I don't like it when you guys fight over me so can you at least try to share a little better?" Tony looked 100% done with their bullshit. 

 

"I can try to talk to him..." Steve said quietly. "We're still best friends but it's really weird between us right now." He sighed. 

 

"It's going to be okay." Tony said, giving a reassuring smile. "You'll always be his best friend." 

 

"Yeah, I know." Steve said, finally smiling. "Thanks for making me feel better." 

 

"No problem, Steve." Tony replied, taking Steve's hand in his for a moment. He squeezed gently and let go when Bucky came back into the room. Bucky resumed his position, sitting to Tony's right once more. Steve decided to put his arm around both Tony's and Bucky's shoulders and grinned at Bucky, who smiled back, doing the same thing Steve had done. 

 

' _Glad they're going to be okay..._ ' Tony thought. He was happy that they were getting along at the moment. For now, at least. He dared to kiss both of them on the cheek and giggled at how red their faces were. 

 

' _Holy shit! Did he just-?!_ ' Bucky was internally freaking out. 

 

' _Oh. my. God. Tony just... Kissed my cheek!_ ' You could basically see both of them making heart eyes at Tony now. When the movie was over, they realized that Tony had fallen asleep. He looked so cute that both of them took a few pictures. They couldn't help it! Steve picked him up, with Bucky's help, and they put him to bed. They both said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. 

 

 

' _No matter what we fight over... We'll always be friends._ ' Steve thought. He knew Bucky would know the same. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Steve's Date

Steve was beyond ecstatic. He had a date with Tony! He felt like he was on the moon at the moment, just now realizing the affect Tony had on him. 

 

He thanked whatever deity above him that he had survived in the ice for how long he did. If he didn't, he would have never met this amazing man that he was madly in love with. 

 

"Steve! Hello? Earth to Steve!" Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He grinned at Bucky, hugging him tightly. 

 

"Thanks again for saying it was okay for me to ask him out! I'm really happy." Steve replied. Bucky laughed, shaking his head. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. How many times do I gotta tell ya? You didn't need to ask me if it was okay. It's up to you." Bucky said, lightly punching Steve's arm. Steve laughed as well. 

 

"And how many times do I have to tell  **you**? I want to get along and share. I wouldn't feel right without checking with you first." His response was honest, but it only drew a snort from his best friend. 

 

"Sure, Steve, sure. We all know that isn't the real reason." He said, getting up to watch a movie in the common room, since they were in Steve's room. The blond super soldier shook his head with a sigh. 

 

"Whatever you say." He said, following Bucky to the common room. He found that Tony was there, droning on about science with Bruce until he saw Bucky. 

 

Tony knew that if Bucky was here, Steve was most likely there as well. Sure enough, he glanced behind Bucky to see Steve, smiling at him. He gave the Captain a wink and continued the conversation with Bruce. 

 

The two super soldiers understood nothing of what the two scientists were saying, since it was beyond them. They weren't geniuses, after all. They just knew it had something to do with the atomic bombs back in World War II. 

 

"And that's what's wrong with their formula." Tony finally concluded. Bruce was nodding his head in agreement. 

 

"That's true. I'm not willing to exactly go out a recreate one, though." He said softly. Tony nodded vigorously. 

 

"No, of course not! We don't want anyone having it in their possession, much less using it." Tony replied. Bruce smiled, chuckling at how adorable Tony was. He was going to make Steve's life Hell if he hurt Tony. Same went for Bucky, too. 

 

Steve was making heart eyes at Tony across the room. Bucky nearly punched him in the face to make him stop but laughed as Tony finally noticed it and looked very confused. He obviously wasn't used to getting those kinds of looks. 

 

Steve eventually looked at the time and saw it was 3 p.m. He tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony looked at him, an amused expression on his face at how Steve was blushing. 

 

"You want to get ready for our date?" He asked quietly. Tony nodded with a smile, blushing. 

 

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Tony said softly. He rushed to take a quick shower and style his hair perfectly, grabbing some casual clothes, which was an ACDC T-shirt and some blue skinny jeans. 

 

Tony stepped outside his door and ran right into his date. Steve grinned and kissed his cheek gently. Tony responded with a blush and smiled back. He and Tony walked out of the tower to a small restaurant next to the park. It was a cute Italian place. 

 

They talked all evening and got home later than they anticipated. It was nearly 10:30. Tony was at his bedroom door with Steve when he turned and hugged him. 

 

Steve looked surprised but hugged Tony back anyway. Tony smiled brightly at Steve when he pulled away. He was crying and Steve started freaking out. 

 

"I just wanted to say thank you, Steve. It's been such an amazing night. One of the best..." Tony began. "I wanted to tell you thank you, Steve, for all the little things like saying please and thank you and smiling at me. Hugging me when you know I need it and listening to me when I need a friend. I don't get people like that very often. I've been used more times than I can count and I thank you for not doing that to me. I now know you never would." Steve looked shocked. 

 

Tony's smile grew brighter and pulled Steve down to kiss him on his lips. A gentle and loving one. Steve melted into it, staring at Tony when he pulled away. 

 

"You are loved so much more than you'll ever know. Darling, please don't think you're worth so little that you're surprised by such little things like that." Steve said softly, stroking Tony's face. Tony's tears fell more rapidly at that. 

 

"Thank you..." He whispered. Steve kissed him gently like Tony had done, wanting him to know that he was worth the world. He was absolutely priceless. 

 

Tony had been treated like shit so often, he barely knew what it was like to have real friends, to feel real love. He thought himself to be completely expendable, which he assumed he would always feel it to be true. It was hard.

 

Steve knew that the team could break the binds that held those beliefs to Tony's mind. He would make sure Tony knew how much the others cared for him. He wanted Tony to feel loved and accepted and appreciated. He needed Tony to realize that he and the others weren't here to use him, but to be his family. 

 

He had given them a home. He gave them love. He was a friend who listened. He was a friend who cared. He was a friend to cry on. He was a friend to love. He was a friend who was broken beyond what most could ever comprehend. He was a friend who most had walked away from when he needed someone the most. He was a friend who was going to be fixed, no matter how long it took. 

 

Steve knew if anyone could fix the broken Tony Stark that pretends everything is perfectly fine, it was them, his family. 

 

Before they finally parted ways for the night, Steve said something to Tony that would cause him to sleep soundly for the first time in forever. 

 

"We love you more than you'll ever know. We're your family and we will always be there, not to use you, but to love and support you, even if you don't need it. You're perfect to us, with all your flaws and all your strengths. You're beautiful and you're worth. Good night, Darling, I love you forever." 

 

Steve had slept the best he ever had, dreaming of Tony.


	6. Chapter 6 - Worth It (Perfect)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is actually the name of a song by Superfruit. They're two people from an a Capella group called Pentatonix. The blond is Scott and the smaller guy is Mitch. They're both gay and adorable. You can tell they're in love. It's so obvious but I swear they're trying to cover it up! These two were made for each other. If you watch their videos, you'll see it too! It's so beautiful! ;-;

Steve had told Bucky of his and Tony's exchange the next date after he took Tony on a date. He told Bucky how Tony thought he wasn't good enough and thought everyone would just use him. 

 

He suspected that Tony had no idea that he was even liked, much less loved. He told the team about this matter, the matter of helping him. Showing him that they cared was one of the most important things to do at the moment. 

 

Bruce, of course, had already gained enough trust to see the man behind the many masks of Tony Stark. He learned that sometimes he came to Bruce's room whenever he was scared or had a nightmare. That was good that he had trusted at least someone before him. And he was absolutely not jealous at all that Bruce was the first person on the team to trust. Nope, not jealous one single bit!

 

Bruce is amused at Steve's expression when Steve found out he'd been the first that Tony ran to, out of all of them. He is amused at all of his team's expressions. They seemed to be completely baffled as to why Tony would find trust in him first. 

 

"But... How can he like Bruce more than me?!" Clint whines. "I'm way more fun! We make fun of people together! He gets Nat to slap me!"  **(A/N: LOL!)**

 

"With sense. Common sense." Natasha adds.  **(A/N: DOUBLE LOL!)**

 

Bruce smirked. 

 

"Well, we come from a similar childhood problem, for one." He said smugly. He was going to enjoy always being able to one-up his teammates when it came to Tony. Unless it was Rhodey. Bruce could never one-up Rhodey. Or Pepper. She was fucking scary when you tried to one-up her so Bruce never tried. The Other Guy was afraid of her as well. At least he could one-up everyone else. 

 

"So... What would that be?" Clint yelped when Natasha slapped the back of his head for asking the question. 

 

"Daddy issues, though you all know exactly what happened with Brian. You have all read my files... Tony's was much worse in some ways. A lot of ways. There was some lows Howard stooped to that not even Brian would dare consider." Bruce said, face completely serious. The team now seemed anxious. "Any other questions?" Bruce asked, faking cheerfulness. 

 

"Yeah! Have you two ever 'done it,' or are you guys just strictly platonic?" Clint asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Bruce blushed harshly out of anger, embarrassment, and disgust. He felt a little better when Clint received another well-earned slap to the back of the head, this time not only from Natasha, but from Bucky as well. 

 

"Don't talk about shit like that. That's pretty personal and kind of disgusting to just blurt out loud." Bucky hissed. 

 

"Langu-" Steve was cut off by Bruce. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Steve. Now, Clint... Listen here, you bag of shit. I know you're trying to be funny and all but that wasn't funny, okay? Pull something like that again and I'll be a force to be reckoned with. I don't even need to Hulk Out... And  no, we've never had sex. We're strictly platonic. We're too close for that kind of relationship and Bucky and Steve have enough competition." Bruce spat venomously.

 

 Clint looked uneasy. Good. Clint really fucking sucked sometimes, Bruce decided. He loved the man to death but that just wasn't funny. It was a completely inappropriate time to pop such a question. He normally wouldn't have minded, but he'd seen Tony without all his masks. He knew these things would get to the genius until he was 100% sure that you were joking. 

 

The question about what made Bruce so trustworthy also made Bruce think back to a memory Tony had recalled, telling him every detail. What Howard had done to him was so vile, it was incredible that he hadn't changed into the Hulk within seconds of the first few sentences. Who would pin their child to the wall by impaling a knife into his hand?!

 

He had cripplingly low self esteem and self confidence and was never sure if you were really joking or not. He was so scared and felt so all alone sometimes and that should never happen. The team was eating breakfast after Clint's series of apologies to all the Avenger's, minus Tony. 

 

Bruce ended up telling him about some of the things that Howard has done to Tony, including the verbal abuse and very small mentions of physical abuse. He didn't tell anything too graphic but did let them know that he wasn't going to tell them the worst things without Tony's consent. 

 

Tony eventually appeared out of the elevator and smiled at all of them. He looked very well rested for once and didn't even grab a coffee. Bruce made him some food, handing it to him with a smile. Tony's face lit up and Bruce kissed his cheek in a totally platonic way. Tony did the same. Bruce knew he would and felt like pissing off Steve and Bucky. Tony ate his breakfast and when he finished, he went to sit on the couch, only to be pounced upon by the two super soldiers themselves. 

 

Bucky hugged him tightly, while holding Steve back with one hand, his metal one, so he couldn't touch Tony. He was only messing with Steve playfully and not totally fucking with his emotions like Bruce did. ' _Damn, since when did Bruce turn into such an ass?_ ' Bucky thought to himself. He knew Steve was wondering the same thing. He probably picked up his sass from Tony, if he had to come to a conclusion. He honestly wouldn't be the surprise if that was the case. 

 

"Tony..." Bucky whispered. Tony looked at him. 

 

"Yeah?" He asks. Bucky smiled lightly. 

 

"You're worth it. You're worth everything and you're perfect and I love you." He said quietly. Tony looked shocked, then happy. 

 

"Thank you..." He whispered. "I believe you, and I believe Steve, too." He said, laughing at how Steve still couldn't get to him with Bucky pushing him away. 

 

"Gosh darn it, Bucky! Let me go!" Steve yelled, starting to actually get angry. Bucky shook his head with a smirk. 

 

"Nope!" He said, popping the 'p' sound. Tony giggled and hugged Bucky closer, looking over at Steve with a devilish grin. 

 

"Hi, Steve!" He said, cheerfully. He was enjoying this, and it was obvious. This annoyed Steve to no end. 

 

"Tony!" He whined. "Let me give you love!" Bucky started laughing so hard that he let go of both men, doubling over. Tony was then scooped up by Steve, who held him bridal style. 

 

"Steve! Steve, put me down!" Tony cried, laughing. 

 

"No way!" He growled, kissing Tony's cheek. "You're my sweet Tony!" He said, rubbing his face against the genius's cheek. All of a sudden, two someones were dragging him away from the common room. Steve and Bucky were on the ground and he was headed to the lab. Clint and Bruce smirked at their great work. 

 

"We're going to go blow stuff up!" Clint said, cheerfully. Tony lit up and followed them to his lab, eagerly. They proceeded to have fun experimenting how much stuff they could make that blew up for a few hours. It was some of the most fun Tony had ever had in his lab in a long while. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Iron Man Down!

Tony was adjusting well to the team and the affection he was receiving, both platonic and romantic. Steve and Bucky were playing a game with him when the alarm rang, signalling that they were needed. 

 

'Some villain jackass just had to ruin our bonding time...' Bucky thought with a growl. They were always interrupted when trying to spend time with Tony. 

 

Tony jumped up to put on the suit, and soon, they were out fighting some weird villain who called himself Kracken. He could grow eight tentacles out of his back, extending and retracting them at will. They were sticky and disgusting, oozing black goo all over the unfortunate soul that happened to be tangled in between them. 

 

Finally, they got Kracken and his tentacles neutralized. Tony smiled and jumped out of his suit so that it turned into a briefcase. He picked it up and went to hug Bruce when tentacles shot through the air, towards him. Nobody had any time to scream when they wrapped around Tony's body and threw him around. 

 

When the tentacles were restrained, Kracken was unconscious and Tony was bleeding on the sidewalk. 

 

"Iron Man down, I repeat, Iron Man down!" Bruce yelled into the comms. He ran over to Tony, fighting the anger that had him turning green. 

 

'No, Hulk! I need to help Tony! If you come out now, he might die!' Bruce thought frantically. 

 

'Hulk stay. Puny Bruce help Tinman. Make better.' Bruce thanked Hulk and started to assess Tony's wounds. 

 

There were only a few serious wounds, which consisted of long, deep cuts and scratches. He wasn't moving and he was losing blood fast. Bruce went to work with the first aid kit he had. He couldn't do much but he could at least try to stop the bleeding for now. 

 

A few S.H.E.I.L.D. medics rushed up to Bruce, helping to carry him to the Quinjet to get him to the medical bay.

 

\------------------

 

Tony woke up in a bright room that smelled just like a hospital. How he hated that smell. He groaned, realizing where he was. 

 

'Great... Just where I wanted to be!' Tony thought bitterly. His vision cleared and the first thing he noticed was all the Avengers, asleep, surrounding him. 

 

He sat up quickly, wincing a little at the pain and took in the scene before him. He smiled wickedly, noticing his phone was next to him and began snapping pictures. They were for future blackmail. 

 

Bruce stirred after a moment and shot up with a yelp, realizing that Tony was awake. The action and noise woke the rest of the team, who also snapped to attention. 

 

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked quickly. Tony nodded, beaming at how concerned Steve was for him. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said softly. Bucky grabbed Tony's hand and kissed it. 

 

"We were worried, obviously." He whispered. Steve nodded in agreement.

 

"Indeed we were. Don't take your the suit off until the villain has been shipped off from now on!" Steve said, an unreadable expression on his face. Tony nodded.

 

"Okay, yeah, it probably wasn't a very good idea. No, not probably. It wasn't a good idea at all. Sorry." Tony replied. Steve gave a short nod in acknowledgment.

 

A S.H.E.I.L.D. doctor came in and cleared him for release, telling him to take it easy for a few days. He thankfully didn't need any stitches.

 

\--------------

 

Tony walked into the tower and attempted to bolt to his lab before Bucky grabbed him. 

 

"You can't go to your lab, Darlin'. That would strain your body too much." Bucky said. Steve nodded in agreement.

 

"Yes, you're banned from your lab until we say otherwise." Steve looked worried. 

 

"What?" Tony asked sharply. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

 

"They're right, Tones. You have to stay up here and socialize. If it makes it any better, I'll stay with you." Bruce said. Immediately, Tony calmed down. 

 

"Okay, that makes it a lot better, Brucie. Thanks!" Tony said, smiling. Bruce smiled back and hooked his arm around Tony's waist protectively, leading him to the elevator and going to the common floor to watch TV.

 

Steve and Bucky watched with wide eyes. If they were going to get anywhere near Tony, they would have to get past Bruce. Bruce seemed to be very protective of Tony since Steve and Bucky started their battle. 

 

'At least it's not Colonel Rhodes...' Steve thought, shivering. One wrong move and that man would rip his spine out of his ass and beat him with it, then bury him six feet under. 

 

He could tell Bucky was thinking the same thing when he shivered as well and they looked at each other. 

 

The rest of the team followed Bruce and Tony to the common room, fining they were watching some kind of science documentary. 

 

"Man, I wish I could tell the producers about all their errors in this." Tony said, sighing. 

 

"Whatever, let's play Mario Kart!" Clint yelled, grabbing a Wii remote and jumping on the couch next to Tony. 

 

Steve volunteered to play with Natasha and Clint. This would be the first time they had seen Captain America raging. The other Avengers thought it was halarious. 

 

"Suck my star spangled dick! I will fireball you so hard, your children will shit mushrooms! Did you just blue shell me?!" Steve screamed. 

 

"Yep." Was Natasha's only reply. When Natasha beat him, Steve hung his head in defeat. She beat every one of them until she got to Tony. 

 

Tony knocked her into last place every single time, even on the hardest races. She laughed when Tony won. 

 

"Good game." She said. "How did you do it?" 

 

"I memorized the game patterns, race tracks, and ran the item propability equations while all of everyone else was playing and used it against you. If you watch, your moves are really predictable." Tony replied casually. Natasha looked impressed, which was a great achievement. 

 

"Wow, that's very interesting." Bruce said softly. Tony patted his head. 

 

"Of course it is, Brucie. It's simple math and memorization." Tony said, giving him a side hug. 

 

"I guess we can't win against you, huh?" Bucky asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious. Tony shook his head. 

 

"I guess not." He agreed. Steve laughed, no longer brooding quietly. "Well, I guess that's a wrap on video games! How about I cook some dinner?" Tony suggested. All the Avengers perked up at the mention of food.

 

"What are you cooking?" Clint asked cautiously. Usually geniuses and cooking didn't mix in his mind. Bruce was a different story, of course. He had to learn to cook while he was on the run all the time. 

 

"You'll see! It's going to be amazing!" Tony said excitedly. "Now stay out of the kitchen while I work my magic!" Tony ended up making pasta. 

 

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Clint said, stuffing his face. 

 

"Remember to chew, Clint!" Steve yelped as his teammate almost chocked on the noodles. Tony sat quietly, eating his pasta and staring straight ahead. 

 

"I just realized how much I enjoy this." Tony said, a soft smile on his face. Steve and Bucky felt their hearts melt. "Having a family, I mean. I love it. I love all of you." 

 

After everyone finished eating, Clint begged Tony to make to make dinner the next day, and Tony gave in. The rest of the night was fairly normal, except for Clint making horrible actor impressions. 

 

When everyone said good night, they could tell Tony's healing process was well on its way. Maybe he would come to trust them soon. 

 

Tony didn't have nightmares that night.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. Also, please bot for who you want Tony to end up with. It would be very helpful!   
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Christopher

Votes:

 

Steve - 0

Bucky - 0 

Both - 2

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve and Bucky decided to talk to Bruce about his protectiveness over Tony the day after the Kracken incident. Luckily, they were able to catch him after breakfast. 

 

"Hey, Bruce, can we talk to you?" Bucky asked. Bruce looked at them suspiciously.

 

"What is it?" He asked. Bucky looked at Steve nervously. 

 

"We were wanting to talk to you about your protectiveness over Tony and our intentions towards him." Steve said cautiously. 

 

"Okay, then let's talk." Bruce said, beckoning them to the elevator. The super soldiers followed the scientist to his lab. 

 

The three of them sat on the couch and stared at each other for a moment. 

 

"So... Why are you so protective over Tony all of a sudden?" Steve asked carefully. 

 

"To keep you idiots from hurting him. You're dragging him into the middle of your fight and he hates it." Bruce answered, looking very serious. 

 

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked. 

 

"Your rivalry makes him uncomfortable and when you fight, it makes him upset since he's caught in the middle." Bruce replied. "He doesn't want to be around you cause he's afraid he'll get you two riled up. When you start fighting, he has to end it." 

 

Steve and a Bucky stared at the scientist, surprised.

 

"Why wouldn't he tell us this himself?" Steve asked. 

 

"Well, he's tried. He's afraid it will cause more problems." Bruce glared at both of them. 

 

"What should we do now?" Bucky asked, face in his hands. Both super soldiers were ashamed of themselves.

 

"My advice to you is that you do what he's told you to do and share. He'll feel much better if you two stop glaring at each other every five seconds." Bruce growled. All three men came to an agreement. 

 

If they started fighting then Bruce would immediately steal Tony away. Bruce followed the super soldiers up to the common room, where Tony and Clint were in a heated conversation about wheather or not Mean Girls was a good movie to watch for movie night. Bruce interrupted Clint before he could say more.

 

"Mean Girls will not be watched in this tower unless it is your turn to pick and you can get one other Avenger besides Thor to agree that they want to watch it." Clint looked determined.

 

"I will get someone to agree with me!" He hissed and stalked off to find Natasha. Tony smiled at the other three men before going into the kitchen to make something to eat. 

 

'Steve and Bucky look kind of sad. I wonder what's wrong...' tony thought. Bruce came into the kitchen and patted Tony's shoulder. 

 

"I told them how you felt about their rivalry..." He said softly. Tony's eyes grew wide.

 

"Oh, shit..." He whispered. "How did they take it?" Bruce sighed. 

 

"They were surprised at first but we've come to an agreement that when they start fighting, I take you somewhere else." Bruce answered. Tony sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry I got you caught up in all of this." He said. Bruce laughed. 

 

"It's fine. It's literally nothing, Tony. Don't worry about it." Bruce said, rubbing Tony's back. Tony smiled and hugged Bruce tightly. 

 

"Thanks, Brucie!" Bruce smiled.

 

"No problem. Do you want to go out and get ice cream?" Tony nodded eagerly.

 

"Just you and me?" He asked.

 

"Yeah." Bruce answered. 

 

"Okay, let's go!" Tony grabbed Bruce's arm and they were out the door in seconds. 

 

\---------------

 

They found an ice cream parlor near the park. Bruce and Tony both got vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. The two scientists walked in the park as they ate. 

 

"You know, my father was a dick. I know yours was, too." Tony said, suddenly. Bruce nodded.

 

"Yup. I don't know much about your relationship with your father, though. My stuff is all in my file, but you wipe your files regularly. Will you tell me about Howard Stark?" Bruce seemed interested in Tony's past, knowing the engineer would never bring it up unless he was willing to share. 

 

"Yeah, I can tell you but you might hulk out. Should we wait until we're back at the tower or are you going to talk to the Big Guy?" Tony replied. Bruce thought for a second. 

 

"It's up to you." He said slowly. Tony hummed softly. 

 

"I'll talk about I now, I guess. We're on our way back anyway." Tony said softly. Bruce was silent for a bit, then spoke up. 

 

"Okay, I'm ready for you to tell me." Bruce said quietly. Tony nodded.

 

"Okay." He said, fidgeting nervously. "So, he constantly compared me to Captain America. If I did something Captain America wouldn't do, I was beaten. I wasn't allowed to cry or speak unless spoken to and he would keep hurting me until I stopped crying. 

"He screamed at me and called me names, cursed me out, and said terrible things. He told me I wasn't his real son and that Steve was his real son. He said wished I was never born and that once he found Steve, he'd disown me, kick me out, and give SI to Steve. 

"He would ignore me, too. When I was annoying or when he was irritated for whatever reason, he'd lock me in closet or in my room for days. He wouldn't feed me. If he decided to keep me in there for a week or more, he'd wait until after the first three days and start giving me one small meal a day. He would sometimes come in and beat me and then leave and lock me in again. 

"I didn't have a bed and I wasn't allowed to sit on cushioned seats unless we had company, which was very rare. I would have to sleep on the floor with a tiny pillow and a thin sheet for a blanket. 

"If I was allowed in his workshop to help him, he would hand me things. Any sharp objects he had, he would stick the blade into my hand and forced me to hold the burning part of hot objects, hence why I don't like being handed things, unless I trust that person very much. That's pretty much all there is to tell." Bruce looked very upset and his fingertips were turning green. 

 

"I'm sorry that happened, Tony. If he wasn't already dead, I would make sure he had a very slow and very painful death." Bruce growled. Tony smiled brightly and hugged Bruce, careful not to get ice cream on Bruce's shirt. 

 

"Thanks, Brucie-Bear." Tony said, burying his head in Bruce's neck. 

 

"No problem Tones Tones!" Bruce replied, hugging him back with one arm, trying not to get ice cream on Tony either. 

 

\-------------

 

They arrived back at the tower shortly and finished eating their cones as they walked into the common room. Bucky jumped out of nowhere in front of the pair, hugging Tony tightly. 

 

"Hey." He said. Tony looked confused. 

 

"Hi." Tony and Bruce said in unison. 

 

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Bucky asked. Tony looked surprised, then nodded. 

 

"Sure." He replied. 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful. The two super soldiers got along and Tony didn't have any nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bucky's Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for who you want Tony to end up with! It's super helpful and extremely appreciated! Thank you for reading my story to all of you. I really am happy to see that others like my fanfictions. I call them shitfics because they're fanfictions, only they suck. :) At least, that's what I think most of the time. Anyways, enjoy! :D

Votes: 

 

Steve - 0

 

Bucky - 0

 

Both - 5

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Tony was nervous. He was about to go on a second date with Bucky. He was afraid that he'd ruin it, still believing every now and then that he destroys everything. 

 

"You ready, Darlin'?" Bucky asked softly, noticing Tony's anxiety. Tony nodded. 

 

"Yes, I'm ready, Perfetto." Tony replied, smiling at Bucky. The super soldier looked confused. 

 

"What does that mean?" He asked. Tony smirked playfully.

 

"I'm not telling you." He said, kissing Bucky's cheek. Bucky blushed a light pink and pouted. 

 

"Why not?" He asked, displeased with Tony's response. 

 

"Let's go, James." Tony said. He giggled at how cute Bucky looked pouting. Bucky blushed a shade deeper at the use of his first name. He held Tony's hand and guided him to his car. Bucky brought Tony to a Chinese restaurant and was able to persuade their waiter to give them a table in the private section that reserved for special occasions. Tony was nervous once more since he and Bucky were alone. 

 

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked Bucky. His name tag said 'Jonny'. He ignored tony and didn't even try to hide that he was doing so. 

 

"We'll both have sweet tea." Bucky said, smiling at Tony. The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks. Tony looked down at the table, blushing. "You okay?" Bucky asked, curious. Tony nodded. 

 

"I'm really happy." Tony said softly. Bucky looked into Tony's eyes, amazed by how beautiful they were. 

 

"That's good. I'm happy that you're happy." He said, squeezing Tony's hand. 

 

When the waiter returned, he glared at Tony as he set the genius's drink down. 

 

"Have you decided on what to eat?" He asked Bucky. The super soldier was getting annoyed with the waiter fairly quickly but nodded, forcing a smile.

 

"Both of us will have Sesame Chicken." Bucky said, making a move to hold Tony's hand over the table. 

 

"I'll be right back with a refill on your drink. Your order should be ready soon." Jonny said. When he left, Tony excused himself to go to the bathroom. Jonny showed up in front of Bucky as soon as Tony was gone. 

 

"Hey, handsome." He said. "What are you doing with a man like that?" He sat down in Tony's chair with one leg crossed over the other. 

 

"I'm on a date." Bucky replied, glaring at the other man. Jonny laughed. 

 

"Oh, please! You're on a date with Tony Stark? He's the biggest playboy on the planet." He said, smirking. He handed Bucky a slip of paper. "When you finally realize you don't want him, you know who to call." He said, kissing Bucky's cheek. Bucky grabbed him by the throat, standing up and bringing his face close. 

 

"I will never call you, you scum. You have no clue how sweet Tony really is. You're a terrible person and I hope you feel bad for hitting on a taken man." Bucky hissed. 

 

"Bucky?" A small voice came. Both men looked to see Tony and Bucky let Jonny go quickly, tossing him away from himself. Jonny hurried away as soon as Bucky let him go. 

 

"Sorry, Tony!" Bucky said softly. Tony sat down slowly and stared at the table. "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me." Tony said quietly. 

 

"Oh shit, I fucked up! Please tell me I didn't just fuck up!" Bucky said frantically. Tony laughed and shook his head. 

 

"No you didn't fuck up. You're not the first to pull a stunt like that." Tony said. Bucky sighed in relief. 

 

"Oh thank God!" He said, trying to calm himself. Then he took a moment before saying something else. "Not the first?" He asked. Tony laughed again.

 

"Yeah. I would be on a date with someone and another guy would start hitting on me. My dates would get mad. Once, only once it was a girl and my date, who was also a girl, threw her drink all over the waitress and screamed at her." Tony replied. Bucky giggled, imagining the scene in his mind. 

 

"It wasn't funny when they got into a screaming match but long story short, I haven't been on a date until you." Tony said, smiling at Bucky. The super soldier smiled back. 

 

Jonny came back with their food in a few minutes and apologized, running off quickly. The two men ate in silence. Tony stood up and left money on the table to pay for their food and left a very generous tip, if 1000 dollars could be considered a tip. 

 

They left and Bucky took Tony to the beach. Tony ran around, collecting seashells until Bucky convinced him that he had enough and took him home. 

 

\---------------

 

When they arrived back at the tower, Bruce and Steve greeted them. 

 

"You're also participating in movie night. Clint got Natasha to agree on Mean Girls." Bruce said, a pained look on his face. Tony face palmed and groaned. 

 

"How the hell did he do that?!" He asked. Both men shrugged. 

 

"Let's go. He refuses to start without you two." Steve said, looking afraid. Bucky only looked confused. 

 

"Is it really that bad?" He asked. 

 

"Yes." Bruce and Tony said in unison. During the movie, Tony and Clint got into a popcorn fight and Bruce ended it by dumping the entire bowl onto Clint's head. Tony went to make more popcorn, glad to get away from what Clint dared to call 'quality acting'. 

 

Steve came in with Bucky while Tony was waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. 

 

"Hey." Tony said, smiling at them. Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment. 

 

"Hey." They said in unison. Tony bit back his giggles at their sync. 

 

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a date with both of us later in the week." Steve stated. Tony's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded slowly. 

 

"As long as you both share." He said, looking serious. Both super soldiers nodded eagerly. 

 

"Of course." Bucky said. The microwave beeped and Tony emptied the popcorn bag into a large bowl and walked out into the common room, the two super soldiers following him like lost puppies. 

 

"Great! More popcorn!" Clint said excitedly, standing up. Natasha grabbed the bowl out of Tony's hands before Clint could get to it. Clint whined in protest and sat back down. 

 

All of a sudden, lightning flashed and thunder sounded, the lights starting to flicker. Tony jumped at the sounds, since they were very loud. It stopped seconds later, leaving everyone confused as the movie continued to play. A booming voice was heard next. 

 

"I have returned!" Thor said, walking in. Another figure walked in behind him. 

 

"Thor!" Everyone exclaimed. 

 

"And Loki..." A quiet voice said. Loki stood beside Thor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10 - Loki...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is going through some shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to vote who ends up with Tony. It's leaning pretty far towards both so I want to get at least 10 votes before the decision is final. Thanks! 
> 
> ~Christopher

Votes:

 

Steve - 0 

 

Bucky - 0

 

Both - 6

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Loki?!" Clint yelped. Loki stared at the archer for a moment before staring at the ground, giving them all a small nod. 

 

"When Loki attacked New York, he was under mind control as well. He is one of us now, so there is no reason to fear." Thor boomed. Tony walked up to Loki and held out his hand. 

 

"Hi, I'm Tony. You threw me out of a window and Hulk made an impression of you in my floor." Tony said, a carefree smile on his face. Loki blushed and shook his hand eagerly. 

 

"Yes, I remember. I'm very sorry about that and I'd hope you will forgive me for my unacceptable behavior." The god said quickly. Tony nodded. 

 

"Of course." The genius said, patting Loki's back. "You staying with us?" The god nodded. "You cool with sleeping on Thor's floor then?" Loki nodded again. "Great!" 

 

"OMG! Are you watching Mean Girls?!" Loki shrieked. Clint nodded. "I love that movie!" He said excitedly, sitting next to Clint. Tony giggled as they started fanboying together.

 

Steve and Bucky dragged Tony over to the couch and had him lay across them. Tony had no problem with that, being very comfortable. He soon fell asleep and the super soldiers didn't dare move. 

 

They swore that nothing was cuter than Tony sleeping. One would notice how small and short he was without the suit. He was adorable, especially with his huge brown doe eyes and long, pretty eyelashes. 

 

Clint and Natasha took tons of pictures, just to be assholes and to brag about how cute he was on every social media sight possible. Tony didn't dream. 

 

\------------------

 

Tony woke up the next day to find Loki standing above him. Steve and Bucky were gone, probably out on a run. Tony jumped up, smiling. 

 

"What's up Reindeer Games?" He asked. Loki smirked at the nickname, tapping Tony's nose. 

 

"I was watching you sleep. It's adorable." Loki replied, laughing at Tony's blush. Tony looked away, covering his face. Suddenly, Thor came in and crushed Loki in a hug. 

 

"Loki, do not torment our friend too much. Keep your pranks at a minimum for him, please." Thor said quietly. Tony stared at Loki, who nodded in agreement. Tony was surprised that Loki didn't fight Thor on it. 

 

"Man of Iron, will you accompany me to the coffee shop across the street?" Loki asked politely. Tony nodded. 

 

"You need some casual clothes first. Can't have everyone recognizing a god." Tony said, patting Loki's back. Thor was about to make a short joke but thought the better of it. Casual clothes immediately appeared on Loki, making Tony jump. Thor giggled a little, earning a glare from the genius. 

 

They left the tower quickly and quietly, trying not to attract attention to themselves. Tony was incognito, of course. When they walked in, nobody paid them much attention and they ordered their coffees without incident. When they received their drinks, they sat down at a table in the corner. 

 

"You are aware of how Thor and I are not related? I am Frost Giant and he is Asguardian." Loki explained. Tony nodded with a laugh. 

 

"He emphasized the 'adopted' part when we first met him. Do you have the hots for your Asguardian?" The genius asked. Loki's blush was enough to answer the question alone. 

 

"Yes, I believe I do." He answered. "Would you help me tell him? Make sure we're alone?" Tony smiled brightly. 

 

"Of course!" He said quickly. "If you don't mind J.A.R.V.I.S. being there. He's just the A.I. that controls the tower." Loki nodded. 

 

"That is fine." He said. 

 

"Alright, what do you want to talk about besides that?" Tony asked, trying to shift away from the awkward conversation. Loki smirked. 

 

"So tell me about Rogers and Barnes." Tony blushed at the mention of the two men competing for his affections. 

 

Well, both of them are interested in me. They are competing but I know they're willing to share for now. I don't know who to choose, honestly. I'm pretty into both of them." Tony said, sighing. Loki raised a brow. 

 

"Then why choose just one? You can have both, I'm sure." The god said. The genius stared at him, eyes wide. 

 

"I... Oh... I could have... Oh!" Tony seemed to realize something. 

 

"Do you see reason now, Man of Iron?" Loki asked. Tony nodded, smiling. 

 

"You're pretty cool, Reindeer Games." The genius stated. Loki laughed. 

 

"I have known that for a long time." He said, smirking. Tony blushed and shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

 

\--------------------

 

When they returned from the coffee shop, Tony set up Loki's confession. Loki admitted to being very nervous and Tony patted his shoulder. 

 

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'm right here." The genius assured him. Thor came into the room that the sorcerer was in. Loki and Thor stood there for a moment, alone. 

 

"Thor, I must speak with you about a very important matter." Thor waited for Loki to continue. "I have strong feelings for you and I would like to ask if I may court you." Loki was blushing, as was Thor. There was silence for a minute. 

 

"I eagerly accept. I'm very pleased you were the one to confess since I have no inkling of how to do it myself." Thor said, planting a few kisses on Loki's cheek. Tony came in and the god gave him a fist bump. 

 

"Hell yeah!" Tony said. 

 

"Loki's shoulders are the highest you can reach, correct?" Thor asked Tony, a smirk on his face. Tony blushed harshly, trying to form words but there were none. 

 

"You're an asshole!" He said, walking out of the room, embarrassed. Thor and Loki laughed at how adorable the genius was when he was angry. This could be fun...


	11. Chapter 11 - Double Date

Votes:

 

Steve - 0 

 

Bucky - 0 

 

Both - 7

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony was eating lunch when someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping their arms around his waist. 

 

"Hey, Doll." Bucky whispered in his ear. Tony giggled and shoved him playfully. 

 

"Hey, Tony. Room for one more?" Steve appeared beside him. 

 

"Oh my God, you guys are like cats! I feed you once and you never stop coming back." The genius said, shaking his head. 

 

"You know you love us." Bucky said, kissing his cheek. Tony sighed loudly, not bothering to argue with that statement. He couldn't since it was true. 

 

"Fine..." He said, scowling at them. 

 

"I was thinking that we could go on our date tomorrow. Earlier than usual." Bucky said, rubbing Tony's back gently. Tony nodded. 

 

"That okay with you, Steve?" He asked. The other super soldier nodded. 

 

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. 

 

"Great!" Just then, Thor and Loki walked in, holding hands. 

 

"You guys are so cute together." Tony commented. 

 

"You are adorable as well with your boyfriends." Loki said, winking at Tony, who blushed harshly. "One would wonder what you three get up to..." The genius covered his face. Bucky and Steve burst into a fit of laughter. 

 

"All of you suck!" Tony yelled, his face a deep red. 

 

"I think that's just you..." Steve whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, smacking his lips loudly. 

 

"Oh my god!" Tony yelled, getting up and running out of the room. He didn't even finish his sandwich. The genius never expected Steve to make a suggestive comment like that. He spent the rest of the day in his lab. 

 

\-----------------

 

When the morning came, Tony woke up to two super soldiers jumping on top of him like a ton of bricks. 

 

"Morning, Darlin'!" Bucky said cheerfully. Tony turned red and squirmed out from beneath them, only for Steve to grab him and lock him in a hug. Bucky grabbed him too. 

 

"JARVIS! Who let them in?!" The genius screamed. 

 

"I did, Sir. They claimed that they had permission." JARVIS replied. Tony shook his head. 

 

"Why are you disturbing my wonderful beauty sleep?" He growled. 

 

"Well it's already 11 a.m." Steve said, giving the smaller man a wet kiss. Tony wiped his face. 

 

"Gross!" He whined. The super soldiers laughed. 

 

"Well we're going on our date in an hour. Get ready." Bucky said, placing a small kiss on Tony's neck. The action caused the genius to blush slightly. 

 

"Okay..." He said quietly. Both of the larger men smirked. 

 

"Maybe we could use your bedroom later, though." Steve whispered. Tony let out a scream of rage and embarrassment, causing the super soldiers to flee, laughing. 

 

\---------------

 

Tony was ready within 45 minutes. The super soldiers took him to a cute little diner on the outskirts of New York City. It was well worth the drive. 

 

After lunch, Steve and Bucky took him to a movie. Unfortunately, it was a shitty romance movie but they still ended up making out. Tony's mouth was much more interesting than the movie to the two larger men. 

 

After the movie, it was kind of late so they went to eat out again. Tony treated them to a five star restaurant since they were being so sweet as to pay for everything else. Steve tried to argue with him. Tony shut him up by threatening not to let them in his bedroom that night. Bucky covered Steve's mouth before he could say anything else. 

 

"So you're saying we could-" Steve started but was cut off by Tony's glare. 

 

"If you keep pressing, it won't happen." Tony said, smirking. 

 

'How cute... He thinks he has the upper hand.' Bucky thought. They would show Tony who was in control later. 

 

After dinner, they went back to the tower. Steve picked Tony up and carried him to the elevator. They went to the penthouse and the genius was tossed onto his bed. 

 

"You promised..." Steve whispered, licking behind Tony's ear. Bucky climbed onto the bed with the other two men. Tony blushed, looking between the two nervously.

 

"Shit..." He said softly.


	12. Chapter 12 - In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sex. It's been a while since I last wrote any so please forgive me if it's shit. Anyways, enjoy! (<\- If at all possible...)

Votes:

 

Steve - 0 

 

Bucky - 0 

 

Both - 7 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Warning! This entire chapter is smut!*

 

Steve and Bucky held Tony for a moment. 

 

"You ready?" Bucky asked. Tony blushed and nodded. 

 

"I... I'm nervous..." He said quietly. Steve rubbed the genius's back. 

 

"It's all going to be okay." He said, kissing him gently. Tony took a deep breath. 

 

"Okay. I'm good now." He said, pulling Steve forward to kiss him. Bucky turned on some soft music to soothe the smaller man further. 

 

Steve bit Tony's lip gently, causing him to moan. The super soldier's tongue shot into the genius's mouth. Tony moaned again. Bucky took off his shirt as Steve and Tony separated to breathe. The larger men were soon free of their clothes. Tony hesitantly took off his shirt, revealing the arc reactor to them. 

 

"It's beautiful, darlin'." Bucky whispered, kissing Tony passionately. Steve helped the genius out of his pants and boxers. 

 

"Where's-" Steve started. 

 

"Nightstand. Bottom drawer." Tony whispered breathlessly. Bucky went back to exploring the smaller man's mouth while Steve grabbed the lube. 

 

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, hugging Tony close. 

 

"Yes." Tony mumbled. Steve handed the lube to Bucky and started attacking Tony's neck with kisses. Bucky moved down to Tony's cock. He licked the tip, making the genius moan and tremble. Bucky smirked and wrapped his mouth around it, humming. Tony's response was to tangle his figures in the larger man's hair, moaning loudly. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Steve, moans streaming from his mouth as Steve sucked on his sweet spot and Bucky bobbed his head up and down on his cock. 

 

"You sound so beautiful." Steve whispered. Tony blushed harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

"Fuck... I'm gonna-" Tony was cut off as Bucky removed Tony's dick from his mouth. He uncapped the lube and coated his fingers, sliding one into the genius's entrance. "Ah!" 

 

"Shhh..." Steve shushed the smaller man, kissing him hard. The blonde swallowed Tony's moans, smirking as he pulled away. Bucky slid another finger in, scissoring Tony gently. Time seemed to fast forward as the billionaire felt the fingers being removed. He whined at the loss until something much bigger replaced them. 

 

"Oh... Fuck..." He whispered, holding Bucky close. Bucky waited for Tony to adjust before moving. Tony rocked his hips, whining loudly. Bucky took that as his que and started thrusting gently into the smaller. Steve kissed the smaller, offering words of praise in between. 

 

Bucky soon was thrusting roughly into the smaller man, moaning. Tony reached to touch himself but Steve grabbed his wrist. The blonde started pumping the genius's member in time with the brunette's thrusts. 

 

"Fuck!" Bucky hissed. "I'm close." 

 

"Me too." Tony moaned. No sooner had those words been spoken did both men reach their climax. 

 

The brunette pulled out of Tony and laid down next to him, marking his neck as Steve coated himself with lube and started thrusting into Tony roughly, adjusting his angle to find the spot that would have the smaller seeing stars. Tony released a loud moan, telling the blonde he had found it. He continued to hit it dead on while Tony whined. 

 

"Fuck! Steve, fuck! Ah! Fuck me!" He cried. Tony could no longer produce words and settled with garbled sounds and moans. 

 

"You're so beautiful..." Steve whispered sweetly, throwing the smaller mans legs over his shoulders, continuing to thrust roughly. 

 

"Ah! Steeeeeeve!" Tony yelped. "'M gonna-" He didn't finish as he came a second time, tightening around Steve. The blonde moaned as he released inside the smaller man, flopping down beside him. Tony sighed and smiled tiredly at the two men. 

 

"That was amazing..." He whispered. 

 

"Yeah..." Bucky agreed. 

 

"Stay?" Tony asked. 

 

"Of course." Steve answered. They fell asleep hugging Tony close, choosing to clean up in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13 - Rhodey (And Awkward Moments)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is pretty clear what it's about. It's all in the title. So, enjoy! Don't forget to vote!

_**Votes:** _

 

_**Steve - 0** _

 

_**Bucky - 0** _

 

_**Both - 7** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Morning came too soon for the three men. Tony woke up first and went to the kitchen on the common floor to see Deadpool making coffee and microwaving a burrito. 

 

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. Deadpool waved at him. 

 

"Hey, Stark. I was just stopping by!" He said with a giggle. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" The genius was so confused. The rest of the Avengers came to see what the problem was. 

 

"What the fuck? Who the hell is that?" Clint asked, pointing at the mercenary. 

 

"I'm the Merc with a Mouth. Thanks for letting me use your kitchen, Stark. So kind of you." Deadpool said, pouring coffee in a travel mug. With that said, he grabbed his burrito and disappeared. 

 

"What the heck just happened?" Steve asked, looking bewildered. 

 

"I don't know. I need coffee." Tony replied. 

 

\------------------

 

After breakfast and unreasonable amounts of coffee, Tony sat on the couch in the communal room watching TV with the other Avengers. Suddenly, the elevator opened.

 

"Tones Tones!" A familiar voice called. Tony jumped up and flung himself into Rhodey's arms. 

 

"Honey Bear!" He screamed. The genius was obviously overjoyed that Rhodey was here. 

 

"What's up?" He asked, laughing and nearly falling to the ground.

 

"Who cares? You're here and now we do whatever the fuck you want. Fuck everyone else!" Tony said picking the bigger man up and spinning around. Rhodey pushed Tony to the floor when the genius put him down, jumping on top of him. They started wrestling around and laughing until Steve cleared his throat. 

 

"Uh... Tony? Are you planning on neglecting the rest of us?" He asked, looking like a sad puppy. Tony blushed. 

 

"Uh..." 

 

"If he wants to, he can. His best friend is here, Steve." Bucky spoke up. Steve frowned but nodded. 

 

"Right..." He said. Rhodey looked between the two men suspiciously. 

 

"Come on, Tony. Let's go out for ice scream." Rhodey said, dragging Tony to the elevator. As they left the building, Rhodey took the opportunity to ask his best friend questions. "Is there something I should know about happening with you relationship wise?" Tony blushed. 

 

"Well... I have two boyfriends..." Tony answered. "Steve and Bucky." 

 

"Who's Bucky?" Rhodey demanded. "I need to give both of them the shovel talk." Tony laughed at that statement. 

 

"He's the brunette who told Steve I was allowed to neglect them because you're here." The billionaire answered. 

 

"Okay, he's looking to be on my good side for now." Rhodey said quietly. Tony sighed in relief.   
  


"That's good." He said quietly. "They're both really good to me. I... really like both of them. I don't know if I can say love yet." Rhodey nodded. 

 

"What else is new?" He asked, knowing Tony didn't like talking about feelings too much. 

 

"Thor and Loki got together. It's not incest since Loki is adopted. He's Frost Giant and Thor is Asguardian. Completely different races." The genius explained. 

 

"Wow... That's kind of weird, not gonna lie. Being Frost Giant. Like, imagine what Loki actually looks like. Is he blue?" Tony laughed at that. 

 

"I don't know. I've never seen his true form. I think he prefers to look the way he does." Rhodey nodded.   
  


"We should ask to see what he really looks like sometime." Rhodey said, excited. Tony agreed with him. 

 

"It would be interesting to study. I'm sure Bruce would like that, too." 

 

"I wonder if he would take it the wrong way..." Rhodey said. 

 

"Not if we explain to him very carefully why we want to see that. I mean, I think it's really cool." 

 

"Alright." 

 

By the time they got back to the tower, there was total chaos. The Avengers were having a food fight in the communal room. When Tony and Rhodey walked in with their ice cream, they had to dodge a glob of spaghetti. 

 

"What the actual fuck?" Tony's eyes were wide. He wasn't yelling, which was a good sign. An angry Tony was not good for anyone. Ever...

 

"SHIT!" Clint yelled, getting a huge portion of curry sauce right to the face. 

 

"HA!" Natasha laughed, pointing. She was completely clean, unlike everyone else. Even Bruce was participating. He had surprisingly good aim. Tony and Rhodey watched, eating their ice cream, enjoying the show. 

 

Nobody noticed the two men had returned until Natasha got hit in the face with cake because she was distracted by seeing Tony. 

 

"OH SHIT! TAKE COVER!" Clint screamed. Everyone scattered but Natasha didn't do anything. 

 

"I didn't know you were back..." She said quietly, looking at both men. Tony smiled at her. 

 

"This is my favourite show. Don't stop now!" The genius said happily. Everyone came out of hiding when death and destruction was being very delayed and nearly fainted when they saw Tony and Rhodey watching them in front of the elevator. 

 

"Aren't you guys going to continue murdering each other with food? Don't stop just because we're here. I mean, we only left for like 15 minutes and you've all already managed to trash the place." Rhodey said, making Tony giggle. "By the way, Steve, Bucky, I need to have a talk with you two later." 

 

The two super soldiers of interest turned very pale. 

 

"He's not going to kill us, is he?" Bucky asked Tony. Tony only smiled at the man, who had one whole side of his body covered in red pasta sauce and orange curry.

 

"I don't know. I don't think so." He said. This wasn't helpful. 

 

"I'm too young to die!" Steve said, sinking to his knees dramatically. 

 

"You're over 90, Steve. I'm the one who's too young to die!" Bucky snapped. 

 

"You're older than me!" The blonde whined. 

 

"Wait! Before you continue, I need to get popcorn!" Tony yelled. Rhodey slapped him in the back of the head. 

 

"We have ice cream! Eat that!" He said. 

 

"That's not even the reason why you should be slapping him." Clint commented. He yelped and ran away when the man glared fiercely at him. 

 

"Well, I think Clint should be the one to clean up." Bruce said. 

 

"He is the one who started it." Natasha pointed out. Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways to clean up. Tony and Rhodey followed the super soldiers quickly but Tony was told to wait outside the room while he talked to them. Tony felt sure that Rhodey wasn't going to kill them so he agreed. 

 

When Rhodey left the room, the two super soldiers were hugging each other and shaking. 

 

"That's not even Pepper yet." Tony said, laughing. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Well, That Happened...

_**Votes:** _

 

_**Steve - 0** _

 

_**Bucky - 1** _

 

_**Both - 7** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Tony was laying in his bed when he decided he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. He had just woken up from a nightmare, and though he was exhausted, he didn't want to suffer through another one. 

 

The genius got up from his bed and went to find Steve or Bucky. If he decided that he didn't want to wake them, then he would find Rhodey instead.

 

He went to the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry, and made himself a sandwich. Someone's arms wrapped around his waist and Tony immediately smiled. 

 

"Bucky?" He asked softly. 

 

"Yes?" The super soldier asked. 

 

"What are you doing?" He heard the larger man chuckle. 

 

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you... I had a nightmare." Bucky whispered. Tony sighed, rubbing the man's arm in sympathy. 

 

"Me too..." He said softly. 

 

"Hey..." Steve's voice came from behind them. "Is everyone having nightmares tonight?" He asked casually. Tony and Bucky turned towards him, nodding. 

 

"I guess so." Bucky said with a laugh. 

 

"Well, I'm sure that everyone else is sleeping just fine." Tony said, sighing.

 

"I'm sure we could make you sleepy again." Bucky whispered seductively, kissing down the billionaire's neck. Tony blushed and the super soldiers smirked. 

 

"I like this idea." Steve said quietly. 

 

"Me too." Tony moaned breathlessly. Bucky began sucking marks on the genius's skin, enjoying the sounds he made. Steve grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed, making the man below them yelp. "Steve!" He cried, blushing a few shades deeper. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Rhodey, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce walked into the communal kitchen, freezing at the scene before them. They slowly backed out and went back to bed, saying goodnight as everyone went their separate ways.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Tony woke up in his bed with Steve and Bucky wrapped around him. The genius smiled. 

 

' _What did I do to deserve these guys?_ ' He wondered. The engineer felt content and well-rested. Tony untangled himself from his two boyfriends and went to the kitchen. He cooked pancakes for all three of them, hoping he had made enough. 

 

Bucky startled the genius while he was grabbing the berries, syrup, and whipped cream.

 

"Hey, Babe." The larger man whispered, wrapping his arms around the genius in a hug. Tony blushed lightly and hugged Bucky back. Steve came from behind and picked Tony up, making the billionaire yelp and squirm in the blonde's arms. 

 

"Steve!" Both super soldiers laughed. Steve put the smaller man down and grabbed a plate for himself, handing one to Bucky. 

 

"Thanks for breakfast, Tony." Steve said, kissing the engineer's cheek. 

 

"Hey, let us take care of you today." Bucky said eagerly. Tony laughed and shook his head. 

 

"I have a gala to go to tonight. I made sure all the Avengers were invited so you can come with me but I have to socialize, unfortunately. I'll be busy." Tony looked sad as he said this. 

 

"Aw, don't be sad, Darlin'. We'll follow you around and protect you. I'll be your body guard and Steve will too, right Steve?" The blonde nodded fervently. 

 

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." The super soldier said. Tony smiled, feeling much better knowing his boyfriends would always support and protect him. 

 

\------------------------------

 

After breakfast, Steve carried Tony bridal style all the way to the communal room, sitting down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around all three of them once Bucky sat down next to them. They cuddled while watching a movie, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. 

 

When the rest of the Avengers, plus Rhodey, came in, they all looked uncomfortable and nervous except for Rhodey. He looked very smug. 

 

"So you three have fun this morning?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tony's face turned as red as his Iron Man suit, and he covered his face. Steve and Bucky turned pale, wondering if he was going to kill them for that. 

 

"Uh... We - I - um..." Steve tried to form words but failed. Rhodey laughed and patted the two super soldiers on the back. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rip your spine out from your teeth... Yet... Unless you hurt Tony, you should be fine. Mostly." The two larger men laughed nervously. 

 

"Thanks for looking out for me, Honey Bear." Tony said, smiling. 

 

"No problem, Tones. I want to go visit my mom today, so I'll be back later tomorrow." Rhodey said, looking regretful. Tony nodded. 

 

"It's alright, I understand." The billionaire said, hugging Rhodey tightly. 

 

"Thanks, Tones. See you soon!" Rhodey said. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

By lunch time, all the Avengers agreed to go to the gala, especially since Tony seemed so excited for them to be there. 

 

"Do you guys want to wear your suits or go shopping?" Tony asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich that Steve made him. 

 

"We'll wear our suits. I don't think we need to go shopping." Clint said, patting the genius's shoulders. The others agreed with the archer. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

They took a limo to the gala and were swarmed with reporters, photographers, and fans at the entrance. They followed Tony's example and ignored them, finding everything was much better inside. 

 

The night was going well, Steve and Bucky acting as Tony's body guards just like they promised until they were distracted, stepping away only for a moment. When they looked over, Tony was being held by a man who looked a lot like Steve, only he had long hair and he wasn't wearing a Captain America costume. 

 

Steve and Bucky felt their jealousy spike to sky-high levels. They were beside their boyfriend in seconds, listening to their conversation. 

 

"It's been so long since we last saw each other! How have you been?" 

 

"I've been good, Tiberius. How have you been, running you company and all?" Tony seemed a little uncomfortable around him. 

 

"Everything's been just fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow or sometime..." Tiberius said, kissing Tony's cheek. Tony blushed and squirmed out of the asshole's arms. 

 

"No." He said firmly. "I'm already with-" He was cut off by Steve.

 

"Tony is ours, Sir." He and Bucky stepped up, hugging Tony possessively. Tiberius looked startled, then smirked. 

 

"Wow, Tony... Never took you for such a whore. That's alright. Once a slut, always a slut, right?" He sneered. The genius felt tears starting to form. "Do they know that you're probably sleeping with half of New York at the same time? I mean, when we dated, it sure seemed like you were." Steve was trying not to punch the dick. 

 

"Who do you think you are?" Bucky hissed. Tiberius laughed. 

 

"Tony's owner. That mutt is my property and I want him back. Why don't you save everyone the trouble and give him to me?" Steve and Bucky punched the asshole at the same time, knocking the bitch out. Tony stared at them in shock and both shrugged their shoulders. 

 

"He deserved it." They said in unison. They didn't expect Tony to smile. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short. I've been under a lot of stress lately, being busy and not having updates ready. I've been having writers' block and I would love help with ideas if anyone has any.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Tony had to tell everyone about Tiberius Stone and what the bitch did to him before the genius met the Avengers. 

 

Tiberius was Tony's abusive ex-boyfriend. The abuse was a mix between mental and physical. Luckily, Rhodey saved Tony before the relationship got too toxic but Stone had gone to major lengths to get him back, resorting to stalking and multiple kidnapping attempts. Things had been quiet for a while after his last attempt to take Tony, which had been right before the Avengers moved in with him. 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to imprison the bitch after the incident at the gala, which left the genius filled with gratitude and relief. Steve was a little upset that Tony hadn't said anything before, but he quickly got over it. Tony seemed plenty happy that his ex was put away most likely never to come back and that he had Steve and Bucky to protect him. They weren't ready for the inevitable to happen but nobody was expecting it, either. 

 

They just got back from a battle and Tony had gone against Steve's orders, jumping in to save some civilians from falling rubble. 

 

"Tony... We need to talk." Steve said quietly. Tony followed the man to his bedroom, the super soldier closing the door behind them. Steve had Tony backed against the wall as he loomed over him, looking very angry. 

 

"You seriously disobeyed my orders again? What's it going to take to get it through your thick skull that I'm in charge in the field? That means you listen to me!" Steve's voice slowly got louder as he spoke, scaring Tony.

 

"But I thought... I was trying to save-" The smaller man was cut off. 

 

"You thought wrong! Bucky and I, plus the Hulk were going to take care of it. You could have been crushed, hurt, or killed even. Don't you know that your actions have consequences?!" Steve was yelling now and Tony was very close to tears. The genius ran out of the room, sobbing, finding Bucky in the penthouse. Tony flung himself into Bucky's arms, still crying. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong, Doll?" The brunette asked, looking worried. 

 

"St-Steve y-yelled at me. H-h-he's mad I-I didn't l-listen to him." The genius wailed. Bucky felt the urge to strangle Steve with his bare hands. 

 

"JARVIS, can you please show me what happened?" The AI quickly pulled up the video feed and every word the blonde said made Bucky was to rip his life-long friend apart, chop up the pieces, then stitch Steve back together to beat the shit out of him. 

 

When Tony finished crying, he was asleep, exhausted, while the brunette thought of the few choice words he had for Steve at the moment. 

 

When Steve finally walked into the penthouse, Tony was awake once more and started wailing all over again. Bucky held him tighter, glaring at the blonde, who looked annoyed. Steve was clearly still upset over what happened earlier and wasn't caring about how he acted. 

 

"Quit crying, Tony. It's too loud." The captain growled. 

 

"I'm sorry..." The genius whispered. "I'm so sorry." Bucky pried Tony off of him and slugged Steve right in the jaw. The blonde looked surprised and raised his hand to hit the brunette back. "Stop it!" Tony screamed, sobbing loudly. The smaller man looked at them with pleading eyes, begging the soldiers to stop fighting. 

 

Tony's fear was easy to see, showing all over his face while he shook violently. Steve's anger gave way to guilt, shame, and devastation, as did the brunette's. 

 

"Tony..." Steve said gently, heart sinking at the way Tony flinched. It hurt badly to see the man he loved afraid of him. The two super soldiers walked over to their boyfriend and carefully wrapped the smaller man in a tight hug. 

 

"We're so sorry, Doll. We didn't mean to scare you." Bucky whispered. Steve nodded in agreement.

 

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please, please forgive me." The blonde actually got on his knees, begging his boyfriend for forgiveness.

 

"It's okay, tesoro." Tony whispered, smiling at the two super soldiers. Bucky wiped away the smaller man's tears, kissing Tony on the cheek.

 

"What does tesoro mean?" Bucky asked.

 

"It's nothing pasticcino." The genius said giggling.

 

"Oh come on! You have to tell us what that means eventually." Steve whined. Tony smirked, shaking his head.

 

 

"I don't have to tell you anything, but you can look it up." The two super soldiers growled in frustration.

 

"Well... That was our first fight as boyfriends." Steve said quietly. "Yup, I'm glad it wasn't worse. Let's hope there isn't any more of them for a while." Bucky said, shivering.

 

"Don't jinx it, pasticcino." Tony whispered, kissing the brunette's forehead. Bucky started to pout until Tony's phone started ringing. Pepper appeared on the windows, face enlarged.

 

"Rhodes told me about your recent relationship development, Tony. I'm going to have to talk to both Rogers and Barnes. You two better not try to get out of it or Tony will not see either of you for a while." Both super soldiers were pale, hoping this woman wasn't going to murder them in their sleep."

 

"Yeah, okay. Don't hurt them too much." Tony said, smiling at his CEO. Pepper smirked at the billionaire.

 

"I also heard you boys had some fun the other day. Rhodey should be back by now to take you out and I'm on my way to the penthouse for a chat with your men. You don't want to be there but they're slightly on my good side after they punched your dick ex." Suddenly, the elevator dinged and Pepper hung up. The red-head walked in, smiling brightly.

 

"Hey, Pep." Tony said, hugging his ex.

 

"Go on down. Rhodes is waiting for you." Pepper said, patting the genius's back. Tony nodded and immediately went down in the elevator to find Rhodey waiting for him just like Pepper said he was.

 

"Hey Tones." Rhodey said. How are you doing after your most recent encounter with the blonde dick?"

 

"I'm feeling much better than usual after I see him thanks to Steve and Bucky. They punched him at the same time!" Tony said excitedly. Rhodey laughed, then frowned.

 

"You look like you've been crying..." The War Machine said slowly. "What happened?" Tony looked around nervously for a moment, obviously uncomfortable. Rhodey stared at the genius silently, waiting for his friend to answer.

 

"Steve and I got into a small fight... He yelled at me, and I ran to Bucky, crying like a baby. Bucky punched Steve and I yelled at them to stop. They comforted me and everything was fine until Pepper called. They were pretty pale when I left." Rhodey smirked.

 

"Oh, she'll take care of that for me. They're not supposed to make you cry." The Air Force man said. Tony bit his bottom lip gently.

 

"Well, where are you taking me?" The genius asked.

 

"You'll see." Rhodey said with a chuckle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

To say the least, Tony was overjoyed to be at his favourite restaurant in New York. They served the best beignets and hot chocolate he had ever tasted. The restaurant was run by a lovely couple from New Orleans. New Orleans was the only place that knew how to make beignets properly. A beignet is a french doughnut with a mountain of powdered sugar on top. It's the best food of the south along with buttermilk drops, which were like little glazed cakes, but not quite.

 

They got powdered sugar all over themselves but Tony didn't really care.

 

\----------------------------------

 

When Rhodey brought him back, Pepper was waiting for them with a triumphant smirk on her face.

 

"I took care of your fight from earlier and I gave Steve and Bucky a good talk. They're waiting for you." The CEO said. Tony started giggling and nodded.

 

"I'll go check on them. Thanks, Pep!" The genius said, blowing Pepper a kiss. Pepper waved as Tony and Rhodey ran to the elevator, both curious to see what Pepper's "talk" did.

 

Steve and Bucky were hugging each other tightly, both very pale as Tony and Rhodey walked into the penthouse. The two super soldiers started crying when they saw their boyfriend. They both grabbed the genius and hugged him tight. Steve kept apologizing and Bucky was telling him how much he loved him, no matter what. Rhodey was trying not to laugh, since he thought it was hilarious.

 

"Well, I know when to call Pepper now!" Tony said, drawing high pitched screams from his two boyfriends. Bucky and Steve ran to hide in Tony's bedroom, causing Rhodey and Tony to fall on the ground from laughing so hard.

 

The two best friends decided to have a movie night, since nobody would be bothering them for a while.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally don't know what I'm going to do for the next one. I have no ideas yet but anyone willing to contribute something would make me very happy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Christopher


End file.
